Matchmaker
by AmestrisElric
Summary: NejiTen. Naruto and Lee try to set up Neji and Tenten so they can confess to each other. First fanfic no flames please.


Matchmaker

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please review. Also it is when they are 12-13.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the village of Konaha where the blond haired shinobi was at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop slurping his favorite miso ramen when Rock Lee entered the shop.

_"Just who I wanted to see," _Naruto muttered quietly to himself. Naruto had been recently wondering about Neji and Tenten's relationship. He had seen them give each other the 'I'm interested in you look' and wanted to get them together.

"Hey Bushy Brow, do you think Neji and Tenten should get together or what?"

"Our genius prodigy and our youthful flower..." Lee was shocked but the question at first, but the power of youth overcame him.

"YES! OUR PRODIGY AND YOUTHFUL FLOWER MUST BE TOGETHER SO THAT THE POWER OF YOUTH CAN FLOW IN BOTH OF THEM!"

"OK, so here's the plan," Naruto whispered to Lee what the plan was going to be like. Naruto had been coming with all sorts of plans that might get the two ninja to admit their feelings to each other.

"This is so going to work," an excited Naruto snickered to himself.

"YOSH! LET US GO SPREAD THE POWER OF YOUTH," Naruto and Lee quickly headed to the training field where they would find Neji and Tenten training together.

"Soushouryu!" Tenten shouted after placing two scrolls parallel from each other. She then performed the hand signs and white smoke started to circle around her. Two Dragons made of smoke appeared and spiraled up into the air. Tenten swiftly threw various weapons at the Hyuga prodigy.

Neji was already in his battle stance with his Byakugan activated. He started to spin while his chakra released to form a protective barrier. All the weapons Tenten threw were all reflected,but Tenten used her chakra strings to pull them back and target Neji again. Neji stopped spinning and once he saw Tenten's weapons he moved into the stance to perform the 8 Trigrams 64 palms on the weapons. Once all the weapons were scattered on the ground Neji saw Tenten in the middle of the circle of weapons panting.

"Neji, we've been training for five hours! Can't we take a bre-," she was cut off when she saw Naruto and Lee coming their way. Both of them were a bit surprised to see Naruto at the training field. "Naruto what are you doing here?" a confused Tenten asked Naruto.

"Just hanging around sooo you guys want to get some dumplings," Naruto asked.

"Sure, what about you Neji?" Tenten asked the white eyed Hyuga.

"Hn," Personally Neji had no interest in cutting their training short just to have lunch, but for Tenten he could make an exception.

"I'll take that as a yes,"

Ten minutes later the shinobi received their sweet delicious tasting dumplings except for Naruto and Lee who wanted to leave Neji and Tenten alone so that maybe they can spend some time alone with each other.

"See ya later," said an excited Naruto.

"Enjoy your time together," Lee and Naruto were about to leave until a certain brown haired kunoichi stopped them in their tracks.

"Where do you two think you're going?"

"Uh, w-we w-we got to, um,"Naruto stuttered until Lee came to his rescue.

"Run an errand for Gai Sensei," Lee lied.

"Then why did you want to have lunch with us in the first place," Neji was suspicious of the two and thought they were up to something.

"Uh, got to go,"Naruto and Lee quickly hid near a couple of buildings out of Neji and Tenten's range.

Finally the first part of Naruto and Lee's plan was in session. To allow Neji and Tenten to have their own personal time together and then see what goes from there. Meanwhile Neji and Tenten were wondering what had just happened.

"I guess it's just the two of us now,"

"I guess so,"

_"Great, Neji and I finally have some quality time together besides training all day and night," Tenten thought._She glanced at the Hyuga prodigy. She never knew how good looking Neji was since all they do is train each day.

Neji noticed Tenten gazing at him. _"Tenten looks so... cute," "Wait did I just say that." _Neji gazed into her olive brown eyes. Why hadn't he noticed the way she looked before. Neji went back to reality.

"What is it," Neji asked Tenten.

"Oh," _"Has he been watching me all this time this is too embarrassing. _Tenten began to speak but she couldn't get any words to come out of her mouth.

"Tenten, do you think Naruto and Lee are trying to set us up?"

_"Was that the reason Naruto and Lee told us to go here, just to make me confess to Neji," _Tenten was at the two for pulling this act and then she looked back at Neji.

"Do you want us to get together," Tenten stated. Suddenly she felt his lips press against hers. _"Neji's kissing me! ME!" _They kept at it until they had to gasp for air.

"That's my answer,"

From a distance, Naruto and Lee saw the entire event.

"Yes! my plan worked,"

"YOSH! It is so good to see two people in love like that," Lee said with waterfall tears flowing down his eyes.

"Now let's see if that works on Sakura," Naruto imagined what it would be like to see him and sakura together.

"No, I am the one who is destined to be with Sakura,"

"Yeah right Bushy Brow," Naruto and Lee raced to Sakura to proclaim their love for her.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it. Please review if you thought it was good.


End file.
